initiation Eric and Tris style
by Kerryevans
Summary: Eric and Tris have fancied each other since school, neither of them know that the other likes them back. on choosing day he is pleasantly surprised that Tris chose dauntless. finally in a place where they can openly express their feelings for each other, Eric is a hard ass but a giant softie to those he cares about Tris is as just like him she was born for dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped from the train, I landed perfectly much to the surprise of the people around me. "what? There is a reason I changed factions." A voice called to us; I'd recognise that voice anywhere "Eric Coulter." Not that I would admit this to anyone, but I had the biggest crush on him in school, he was still Erudite back then. How is it possible that he got even hotter?

I was in the middle of the group of initiates, when I heard the most annoying sound ever, the voice of Peter Hayes and his cronies Drew and Molly. "hey stiff you really think you belong here?" he asked with disdain in his voice, I sighed "Peter why in the fuck are you here? I thought you wouldn't leave your mommy or is Drew's ass the real reason you came to Dauntless?" everyone was laughing, Peter's face was getting redder by the minute. He was about to retaliate. But my best friend from school suddenly popped up next to me Uriah Pedrad, the only person crazier than me. "hey Uri where the hell were you on the train, you ass." "sorry Trissy, Marlene is looking really hot today." I laughed at the poor boy he had been trying to get with her for ages, I asked her if she liked him once, "of course I do I'm just making him work for it," she said laughing and I laughed along with her, I promised not to tell Uriah.

"If everyone is finished, for those of you who don't know me I'm Eric Coulter, one of the leaders here at Dauntless. If you want to get into this faction, you have to use the members entrance." He said as he pointed behind him. we all inched forward to see just a hole in the ground. A Candor just had to open her big mouth, "is there water at the bottom or something?" I shook my head "no of course not they are trying to kill all of us," I thought sarcastically. I caught Eric looking at me, he gave me a little smirk, he knew what I was thinking.

"One of you has to go first, so who's it gonna be?" Uri the potato head, was about to raise his hand, but I walked forward first. I took my jacket off and threw it behind me, it just happened to land on Peter. I took the hand that Eric offered to help me up on the ledge, I gave him a wink and jumped. I felt free as I fell, I landed with a bounce, I was on a giant net. I was pulled of the net by none other then Tobias Eaton. "were you pushed?" I gave him my meanest glare, "no I jumped thank you." He gave me a strange look and said, "nice to see you Beatrice." "it's just Tris now." "that's nice it suits you." "Call it four," a girl from behind us shouted. "FIRST JUMPER TRIS!"

I was elated that I was actually here at Dauntless, I hadn't even passed initiation yet, but in a strange way I already felt at home. When the last of the jumpers had jumped Four called out to us all. "alright everyone my name is Four and I will be your trainer." "Four, like the number?" the same stupid Candor she won't last long. "yes like the number, you got a problem with that Candor?" she shook her head, I think she realised Four was not someone to be messed with. "Good, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut If you want to survive here." He let that sink in for a minute or two, then continued with his speech, "as I was saying dauntless born with Lauren, the rest of you with me." "I assume you guys don't need a tour?" Lauren asked the dauntless born, before they left, Uriah told me to come find him at dinner. I nodded my reply and off he went.

We were shown the chasm, the mess hall and the training room, then finally the dorms. "get some clothes that fit you from the lockers over there, get changed then get some dinner. Any questions? No good." He walked out of the room. I chose a bed in the corner away from everyone else. I got changed quickly, so I could get the hell out of there faster. I was walking through the hallway toward the mess hall when I hit a giant mass of muscle, I looked up and saw it was Eric. He looked pissed until he saw it was me, "sorry Eric wasn't paying attention," he looked me up and down, "it's ok stiff I will let it pass this time." He replied in a seductive voice, that made me week at the knees, and the bastard knew it. "Thanks boss man" I said, as I started to walk away, I brushed my hand over his arm as I passed, I had tingles in my hard for the rest of the night.

I got to the mess hall, it was easy to spot Uriah, he was stood on the table trying to keep his cake away from his brother Zeke I laughed at the brother's antics and made my way to the table. "URIAH what the hell are you doing?" "hey Tris, I was saving you some cake, but this bonehead brother of mine decided he wanted it." "why do I not believe you Uri?" everyone at the table laughed, "hey Lynn, Marlene, and you must be Zeke I said as I extended my hand to the elder Pedrad, he took my hand and shook it "yes I am and this is my girlfriend Shauna, she is also Lynn's big sister." I said hi and sat down. "so tris why aren't you sitting with the others?" Shauna asked, "I need to keep my braincells if want to pass initiation, besides they are mostly asshole candor's." I reply the whole table was looking at me weirdly "what?" with that everyone burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I was up and out before anyone else the next morning, i walked to the training room and found the door locked "dammit now where do I go?" I decided to go get some breakfast instead. "what are you doing initiate?" "double dammit." I turned around to see Eric standing there waiting for an answer. "I wanted to go for a run, but the training room is locked, so I was going to get some food." "come with me stiff." After walking for a few minutes, we came to a door, Eric put in a code and pulled it open. We were outside, "Eric, where are we going?" "you wanted to run, right?" I nodded "well let's go then."

We ran for about an hour, before we turned around and ran back to the compound. In all this time, he hadn't said a word to me. Just as we got to the door, he leaned into me, breath fanning on my neck, and whispered into my ear, "not bad for a stiff." It's not the words, but the way he said them that somehow made my legs turn into jelly, combine that with the fact I he smells amazing, and his hand that somehow found its way to my lower back. I couldn't form any words to respond, he looked at me with a smirk on his handsome face, before disappearing into one of the hallways.

I made my way back to the training room, it was still locked, I checked my watch, still another half an hour. "breakfast time then." On my way there I ran into Lynn, Marlene and Uriah. "hey Mar, mind if I get a piggyback ride from your boytoy?" she laughed and said, "go right ahead." That's why I like Marlene she understands that I have no interest in Uri like that. I jumped on the Uriah's back and gently kicked his legs, oh shit, I shouldn't have done that. "hold on tight Tris." "URI NO!" he didn't listen, he bolted like the little speed demon he is, with me on his back. We were running past everyone; I'm surprised we didn't run into a wall or the chasm. We finally made it to the dining hall, I jumped of the little shits back, and slapped him upside the head.

After breakfast I walked back to the training room again, lo and behold it was open this time. Four was the only person in the room, I thought that now would be the perfect time for a little chat. "hey four" he turned to me and smiled, "hi Bea get over here and give me a hug." I ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms, "I missed you Toby." "I missed you to u little brat," we both laughed as I slapped him gently across the chest "am not!" "yeah sure you're not" "shut up you ass grape." We both started to laugh again, that was until Eric walked in. "What's going on here?" "You know what's going on, Four and I are running away together" I tried so hard to keep my smile from growing, but the look on Four's face, the poor boy was floundering. I couldn't help it I laughed so hard at their faces, "ha ha very funny Tris" said Four, Eric on the other hand looked like he wanted to murder someone. I calmly walked over to the irate man and said, "you know there is only one Dauntless man I'm interested in," I brushed my hand over his arm just like he did to me yesterday.

The other initiates walked in the room after that so I really couldn't say anything else, I moved away from Eric to stand with the others. "Alright everyone, get in front of a punching bag its time to teach you how to fight." Four sounded completely different then I had ever heard before, more forceful, more like a leader. I guess he grew out of the Abnegation teachings. Once we were all in front of the bags, Eric and Four demonstrated some basic moves. Once it was our turn, our instructors walked behind the line adjusting people's stances, or giving more advice to the slower ones. They left me alone, they knew all too well that I could handle myself.

After hitting the bags for a few of hours, Four called for us to stop what we are doing. We all trotted over to the middle of the gym, "ok listen up, after lunch you're all going for a little run, Meet at the motor pool in one hour." A look of confusion swept through the group, Peter opened his mouth but one look from the scary blonde leader, had him holding his tongue. "Ok everyone out." Everyone meandered out of the gym to get some much-needed food.

"Hi Lynn, are you going on the field trip as well?" "huh field trip? Oh, you mean the races out by the wall, yeah were going too," say what, we're going to be racing?" "yeah didn't Four tell you?" "no, the jackass." Lynn laughed and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. We stood in the food line when the rest of the dauntless born arrived, "hey guys." We were just chatting about nothing in particular, when a certain leader decided to pop up out of nowhere, making me jump out of my skin. I heard chuckling behind me, guaranteed it was Uriah. "Stiff when your done getting your lunch, come and sit over there I need to talk to you about your behaviour." Tris what did you do now?" Marlene asked, "I honestly have no idea" I replied.

I sat down in front of Eric I was kind of nervous, I really didn't know what I had done wrong. He looked at me with a small smirk, "Jesus, Eric you scared me, if you wanted to talk to me you could have just said." "if I hadn't said that people would start talking about favouritism." I felt silly that I hadn't thought of that. "anyway, how you are doing Tris?" "I'm good, feels so good that I'm here, where I'm supposed to be, it feels like home." He smiled at me "I know what you mean that's the exact same way I felt when I got here." I opened my mouth to tell him that I have missed him so much, but Molly walked by the table, "stupid stiff, it won't work you know" what won't? you trying to be a girl?" the tall girl huffed and was about to hit me. But a strong arm stopped her from behind. She turned to the person about to shout her stupid mouth off, then she realised who it was. "UNCLE MAX!" I shouted excited to see him after so long.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey kiddo I'll be with you in a sec, Eric is this one of your initiates?" "one of Fours actually." Uncle Max rubbed the bridge of his nose. "stop being so pedantic you wiseass." I giggled then turned it into a cough when both men looked at me. "Yes she is one of the transfers" "thank you Eric, now then transfer you listen to me and listen good, if I catch you raising your hand to another member of this faction outside the sparring ring again, you will be out of here before you can blink. We do not tolerate bullies of any kind, now get the hell out of my sight." Molly whimpered and slunk away.

"Tris can you not stay out trouble for five minutes." "uncle Max that was not my fault she has always been the same even through school." Her, Drew and Peter they were the bullies that I used to tell you about when you visited the house." "ok, ok just go to the motor pool where you were supposed to be at three minutes ago." "oh shit" I started to panic "I'm going to get cut, shit, shit, shit." Uncle Max and Eric just stood there laughing before Eric decided to take pity on me, "relax Tris you are with me and max you won't get cut." "Eric?" "yes Tris." "you're an ass."

Four was not very fond of being kept waiting, if the glares he was sending Eric were anything to go by. Turns out we weren't the only late ones, the dauntless born along with Lauren weren't here yet. I was leaning against the truck just waiting, "I swear she is sleeping with Eric; they were sitting at the table making goo goo eyes at each other." "I wouldn't put it past her to be sleeping with both the instructors." "why else would she eating lunch with a leader?" I was so sick of those three idiots; they have no idea what their talking about, yet they decide to tell the whole class of transfers. I could hear Uriah laughing, so I decided to walk in that direction. Coincidently it just happened to be where my supposed lover was standing, as I walked past, I told him about the trio of twits he nodded once, he walked towards Four as I continued to my friends. bless Uri he seemed to know something was wrong, so he put the arm that wasn't around Marlene, around my shoulders. Lynn stood to the other side of me.

Four and Eric were still in deep conversation when we all walked to the trucks, Lauren walked up to the boys and seemed to be on board with whatever they were discussing. "ok everybody let's get this freakshow on the road." Four called out. We all piled into the trucks and took a seat where we could, I was still wedged between Uri and Lynn, opposite us was the Candor and the Erudite. I think their names where Christina and Will. "hey your Tris, right?" "yep that's me" "is it true that your sleeping with Eric?" I felt Lynn bristle beside me, I put my hand on her knee as if to say I've got this. "are you kidding me? Why the fuck would you even ask me that?" the girl looked taken aback and started stuttering, will tried to help by saying that's what Molly told everyone. "and you believed her?" I asked incredulously. "well yes actually we all see how you are with him and Four." I was about ready to deck this little bitch. "you two better shut the fuck up right now, I'm not having anyone talk to one of my friends like that." Marlene said, "me either" Lynn added.

The truck came to a stop, I assumed at the wall because we couldn't see out of the window from where we were sat. "everybody out" we all dutifully stepped out, into the baking hot sun. we stood around for a while, waiting for the instructors to finish chatting. Me and the dauntless born walk over to a shady spot closer to the wall, just for some momentary relief from the stifling heat. "Ready for me to kick your ass Tris?" Uriah asked, "poor Uri, scared of getting beat by a transfer?" "I'm not scared just don't want you to cry like a little girl when I wipe the floor with you." I look to Lynn and Marlene, "GET HIM!"

We chased Uriah, god damn he was fast. I suddenly had a brilliant idea, I told the girls of my plan, they agreed enthusiastically. I went one-way Lynn went the other while Marlene stayed still in the middle. He was running toward Marlene to get away from Lynn, when Marlene lifted her top and flashed Uri her bra covered chest. The poor boy stumbled and tripped, then landed flat on his butt. As one all three of us piled on top of him laughing as he tried to escape.

"Ok you three if your finished entertaining everyone, its time to get started." We all stood up, I looked over at Uri, and started laughing all over again. He still looked flustered. "listen up, today we are going to be doing a fitness test of sorts, you will be racing your fellow initiates, the fastest initiate wins, if that wasn't obvious to you before" Eric said. "you will be racing in groups, the winners of all 5 group races will be put in the final race. The winner of that race will win their choice of prizes," Four added. "what are we waiting for let's get started."

"Ok first group Molly, Peter, Uriah, Will and Star, line up" Four shouted. "this is going to be easy for Uri." The sound of an air horn started the race, Uriah clearly ahead, we were cheering him on when we saw Peter close in on him, he was about to pass him, but Uriah sped up. Which pissed Peter off even more to the point that when he got close a second time, he shoved Uriah to the floor before running off looking smug.

"HAYES, your out go and sit over there, now!" Eric yelled. I don't think Peter liked that, because he got right in Eric's face and started shouting and ranting about unfairness and favouritism. "oh shit here it comes" I thought. The young leader was calm, almost too calm, he looked to Four, who just nodded. "you're not just out of the race Hayes, you're out of Dauntless" Eric just walked away, leaving Peter dumbfounded. The rest of us were equally shocked.


End file.
